


Humor

by w1tchc0r3



Category: According to Bex
Genre: Chris is a top, F/F, Jessica Stevenson, Raquel Cassidy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1tchc0r3/pseuds/w1tchc0r3
Summary: Chris accidentally plans a wedding.
Relationships: Chris Firth / Bex Attwell, Christine Firth / Rebecca Attwell





	Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my wattpad-

Bex's POV

"So. Who's taking what name then?" Jan asked from her desk, just across from mine, as she leant into the chair she sat on.

"Knowing Chris, there is no way she'll take my name, so most likely it'll be me taking her name." A small sigh leaves my lips.

"So... I won't be able to call her catwell-" 

"Why on earth would you call her catwell anyway?" My eyebrows furrow as I lean back too, my hands reaching for the cup upon my desk. Wrapping my hands around it, I bring the now lukewarm beverage to my lips.

"Because her initials would be C Atwell." Jan shrugged, her eyes tilting to the left presumably to think. "Well yours would just be Rirth. Or Birth. You know what? That could be fun." She subtlety nods, pointing her finger towards me.

"And when she wants a kid. She'll go, if we shorter Rebecca to Bex and take the F off of Firth, then your initials say 'birth' so you should carry and you should go through the agony of labour." 

"That does sound like a Chris thing to say."

"Girls at least pretend you are working." I lean forward again, opening some tabs on my computer as my fiancée walks closer to our desks. "Hey Bex, Heya Jan. Bex. I wanted to show your something-"

"What's that under your arm-" My eyes shift to the scrapbook-like book tucked underneath her elbow. 

"That's the thing I wanted to show you, " She walked around the desks, her eyes darting for a spare chair. A few moments later, she came back over, placing the chair next to mine and sitting beside me. I give a small smile, resting my head on her shoulder as she brings the book to her lap.

"So I planned our wedd-"

"Christine Firth!?" My head and my voice shot up. "You planned our wedding?"

"Well... Yeah... It's kinda what you do when your engaged?" She looked at me, her face washed with a look that screamed 'isnt that obvious,'

"I know that." I sigh, "i know that. But it's normally something you do together. You plan it together because it should be what you both want and you- I don't know but it's just a thing you do together, " Another sigh leaves my lips before I put my head back on her shoulder.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry Bex. I didn't book anything so we can redo it?" She gave a genuine apologetic smile, something she did not do very often.

"How about adapt?" I smiled back, placing my hand upon her knee. 

She nodded, her mouth about to open when Jan buted in. "I can't believe you put up with 'er voluntarily. I can't even put up with her from 9 til 5. Let alone 9 till.... 9?" she cocked her head in slight confusion. 

"I think you mean, all around the clock, Jan, " I laugh, burying my head in Chris's neck.


End file.
